Lynx (weapon)
The Lynx, or GM6 as it's referred to within the game files, is a bullpup sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is used in the Helo Scout pointstreak. Campaign The Lynx is the Ghosts' primary weapon in "Clockwork". It can also be found in End of the Line. Multiplayer The Lynx appears in multiplayer. It is tied with the L115 in terms of largest default one shot kill area without attachment modifications, having an additional multiplier to the upper legs. This makes it a formidable weapon even without the use of Chrome Lined. This attachment, however, is still recommended to maximize total one shot kill area. It handles the slowest out of all sniper rifles in Ghosts. It has the slowest base movement speed at only 80%, the lowest ADS movement speed, is tied with the Maverick-A2 for lowest ADS time, and has the slowest reload speed of all sniper rifles. In addition, it has the slowest rate of fire of any semi-auto sniper rifle and also possesses the highest idle sway in its class. These characteristics combine to make the Lynx most suitable for long distance engagements. There is a very noticeable delay before the Lynx is automatically reloaded when empty if the player is aiming down the scope. This trait is shared with the VKS, at a shorter delay though. This can easily be mitigated by exiting the scope as quickly as possible to allow the reload to start. The Lynx that is used with the Helo Scout poinstreak has notable differences from the standard Lynx. The magazine is only half the size at 4 rounds, and the recoil is far less noticeable. Furthermore, this variant always kills in one shot anywhere in the body. Safeguard Unlike most weapons in Safeguard mode, the Lynx isn't available via support drop crates; instead it is used exclusively in the Helo Scout reward. It retains its ability to kill in one shot, even against Destructors. Attachments Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *Silencer *Chrome Lined Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery Lynx model CoDG.png|The model of the weapon. Lynx CoDG.png|Lynx in first-person view. Lynx Heli Sniper CODG.png|Lynx used in a Helo Scout pointstreak. Lynx ADS CODG.png|Aiming down the sights of the Lynx. Simon Ghost Riley MP character holding Lynx CoDG.png|Simon "Ghost" Riley, multiplayer customization option, using the Lynx. Trivia *The barrel reciprocates when the weapon is fired, similarly to the AN-94 and the XPR-50 from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The Lynx is the only sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Ghosts that doesn't have an integrated attachment. *The Lynx's serial number is 4007452. *On the side of the weapon, "Guarding Angel" can be seen written in a peace symbol with wings. *"Black Hill " is written on the magazine. *The IA-2, the VKS and the Lynx share the same reticle. *The Lynx had a different reticle before the game's release. This was also seen with the L115 and the USR. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles